1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to linear actuators. More particularly, the present invention relates to a linear actuator equipped with a quick-release mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The function principle of a linear actuator is that, in the main, a screw is rotated by a power source and in turn drives a nut screwed thereon to move a transmission part that carries a workpiece so that the workpiece can be linearly displaced. Such linear actuator can be extensively applied to beds, chairs, tables, vertical translation stages, power windows and so on. The velocity of the linear actuator is subject to the motor speed and the lead of the screw and therefore it takes time for the linear actuator to prepare for the movement of linear extension or contraction. However, the linear actuator is required to perform a quick contraction often and often. For instance, when the bed or chair where the linear actuator applied to is required to promptly return to an initial position thereof, the contracting flight of the linear actuator controlled by the motor and screw is generally inferior to expectation. For remedying this problem, a quick-release mechanism has been equipped to the linear actuator.